Ushitora Hatake Jonin of the Leaf
by Bryan J
Summary: This Story takes place during the time that Naruto Uzamaki is Hokage. more to come.


Ushitora Hatake, Jonin of the Leaf

Chapter 1 Birth of a legend

My name is Buriuian Yamanaka. I was a jonin of the Leaf village, but am now the kage of the Hidden Fire village. I am going to tell you the life story of my longtime rival Ushitora Hatake and how he came to be a legend of the Leaf village.

Ushitora was an outcast from birth, hated by his parents and relatives. He had an extremely powerful ancient daemon sealed inside him. His parents pleaded with the leaf village kage to release the daemon but he refused, stating that, "Ushitora is meant for greatness accept him as is." This refusal really ticked off his parents. Around this same time I, Buriuian Yamanaka was born. My parents heard of the Hatake baby and decided to seal within me the spirit of lesser daemon. When Ushitora and I were five years old our two families had a contest to see which one of us was the stronger and smarter. It turns out that I was the stronger but Ushitora, may his soul rest in peace, and was the smarter and faster. The kage was watching this contest and recommended to our parents that we start the Ninja Academy right away. So we did. The jonin in charge was a beast of a man that everyone referred to as "Ogre" Dan. We learned how to control our chakra, do jutsu and the basics of weapon fighting. Ushitora and I were the top of our class at the Academy when we became genin. We were paired up with the konoichi (female ninja) Hitomi Samanaka. Our jonin leader was Sakumoto Asuko.

Our first mission was to escort some important old man to his home in the hidden wind village. On the way there we were "attacked" by hidden fire ninja. Now let me explain the Yamanaka family are all spies for the Hidden Fire village but I was different I loved the leaf village. Our sensei, Sakumoto was killed on this mission right in front of our eyes. After his death Ushitora, Hitomi and myself fought with righteous rage. This is when Ushitora unleashed the power of his daemon. He killed 5 out of the ten ninja who attacked us, I killed three and Hitomi killed two. We successfully completed the mission while carrying our dead sensei's body with us. None of us were ever the same again. When we got back to our village we explained to the kage what happened on the mission. The kage became our sensei. After a few more safer missions over the next five years we were ready for the Chuunin exams.

Chapter 2 A mighty Chuunin

Around this time Ushitora, Hitomi and I are about 16 years old. We were all strong, smart, fast shinobi who know how to deal with death. During this time is when others started to see our rivalry. It was during the Chuunin exams that Ushitora tried to get Hitomi to notice him even though Hitomi and I were already a thing if you know what I mean.

The Yamanaka and the Samanaka families share the same kekkei genkkei or bloodline trait so Hitomi and I were proposed to each other at a young age. Ushitora couldn't stand seeing us together so he challenged higher ranked genin and some chuunin to fights to show off. It got Hitomi's attention all right but only when Ushitora lost the fights. Finally the day the Chuunin exams start arrives. Our first test was an easy one. Hitomi being a master at Genjutsu put everyone else to sleep before they finished their tests. Us three finished the test with no problem. The second test was a bit harder though. It required all qualified genin from every village to go through the "training ground of death." In this part of the exams our teamwork got us through with no problem until we got split up. During one of our rest periods I scouted ahead and was ambushed by a group of Fire village genin. One of the ninja was my cousin Amsuko Yamanaka. He says to me, "When you become jonin I want you to follow Ushitora Hatake and his genin and kill him. If you don't Buriuian, I'll kill you, your family and the entire Samanaka clan." So I say unto him,"What ever yo want Amsuko just don't hurt me or my loved ones." "don't fail me Buriuian Yamanaka, don't fail me," he says and is gone. I walk back to camp and Hitomi and Ushitora are gone. I notice blood where Hitomi was sitting. I start to panic and notice Ushitora sitting in a tree nearby. "Where the hell is Hitomi, Ushitora,"I yell. He stares at me for a long moment then he finally says, "I don't know,Buriuian,I don't know. I'm sorry. We were attacked while you were gone by some Sand ninja. Hitomi and I fought them off when suddenly she yelled out in pain. I looked away for a split second to see who hurt her and she was gone." I got so mad that I unwillingly released my demon. Together my demon and I attacked Ushitora. But he was so fast he dispatched me and summoned his hell hounds to destroy my demon in a split second. How he did it I'll never know because right afterwards he passed out. I saw that half his side was ripped away. I put up a protective jutsu around his body and ran to get help. I finally got to the proctor of this session of the exam and told her what happened in the trees. Her name was Sakura Yamagawi. She was a chuunin who had volunteered to heal and protect genin in need.She healed Ushitora and together we looked for Hitomi Samanaka our missing squad member. After a few hour we finally found her. Hitomi was being held captive by a group of Fire and Sand shinobi. We were soon joined by a group of Leaf genin. These genin include Naru Namagami,Shinoroki Amsu, and Sakumoto Asuko's son, Querigo Asuko. We sat there for 15 minutes watching and planning. Ushitora finally said, "we need someone to make a distraction so the rest of us can free Hitomi. Any volunteers?" not one of us volunteered. So Ushitora made some quick hand signs, "forbidden art soul stealing jutsu" the rival group of shinobi collapsed.


End file.
